Fille de MalefoyPotter
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [FIC TERMINEE]Tania MalefoyPotter, fille de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Histoire d'une fille qui vit avec cinq garçons ses deux papas et ses 3frères,à votre avis cauchemar ou vie tranquille...Si vous voulez savoir venez lire!
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers Hp appartiennent à J.K Rowling malheureusement! (L'histoire est à moi )

**Histoire:** Tania est la fille de Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, elle vit avec cinq garçons (ses deux papas et ses 3frères)

Vie tranquille ou cauchemar ? C'est ce que vous saurez si vous lisez...

Les pensées de Tania sont en italiques

* * *

**Fille de Malefoy-Potter**

**Prologue**

_Je m'appelle Tania Malefoy-Potter, j'ai 17 ans, je suis la fille de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.Je suis leur deuxième enfant, j'ai un grand frère de 18 ans qui se prénomme Anthony et deux autres frères agés de 15 et 2 ans qui s'appellent Kevin et Enzo. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis la seule fille dans cette famille..._

_Physiquement, je suis blonde aux yeux bleus gris et j'ai le caractère de mon père, Harry. Autant dire un bon mélange..._

_Mes deux papas se sont rencontrés dans la très célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, où je vais bientôt rentrer pour ma dernière année dans la maison des Gryffondors._

_A la base, mes papas étaient les pires ennemis du monde pendant six ans jusqu'à la dernière année où mon papa (Drago) a changé et ils sont sortis ensemble, d'abord en cachette puis après devant tous le monde._

_Puis mon Papou (Harry), s'est retrouvé enceint et neuf mois après Anthony, mon frère est né, ils avaient tous les deux dix huit ans._

_Aujourd'hui, ilq ont 36 ans tous les deux et nous vivons paisiblement dans le manoir de mes grand parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, je n'ai jamais connu mon grand-père car il est pendant la guerre qui opposait les Mangemorts (dont il faisait parti) à l'Ordre auquel mon Papou faisait parti. Lucius était un homme froid, très méchant et sans pitié par contre je vois très souvent ma grand-mère, Cissa qui, elle est très gentille, je l'adore._

_Au cours de leur cursus scolaire, mon papa (Drago) et mon papou (Harry) ont rencontré des personnes formidables qui sont devenus leurs amis et pour moi et mes frères, mes oncles et tantes. Il y a tout d'abord Tatie Hermione que mon Papou considère comme sa soeur, qui est mariée à Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Papa, ils ont deux enfants, Mickaël qui a 18 ans et Lila, 16 ans qui est l'une de mes meilleures amies, ensuite Oncle Ron est marié avec Jamie, la cousine de mon Papa, ils ont un seul enfant, Léo, 15 ans et pour finir Tatie Ginny qui est mairée avec Dean Thomas, ils ont deux filles: Syrielle, 16 ans et Débi, 15 ans._

_Nous sommes une famille très unie..._


	2. Vivre avec des mecs

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Zaika : **La suite arrive de suite :)

* * *

**Chapître 1 : Vivre avec des mecs...**

Toute la famille Malefoy-Potter était en vacances, dans leur somptueux manoir. Il était actuellement 10h00...

- _Papa! Papa!..._cria Tania, il n'y a donc personne dans cette maison! ajouta-t-elle

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva Mickaël, le fils des Zabini et meilleur ami de son grand-frère.

- _Si tu cherches ton père, il est avec le mien dans le jardin _dit gentillement le garçon

- _M...Mer...Merci _répondit la jeune fille troublée. _Par contre si tu cherches Anthony, je ne sais pas où il est ! _continua Tania

- _Je sais! Il est dans la salle de bain, je l'attends_

- _Ok! à plus tard _dit-elle en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers le jardin

- _Bonjour Oncle Blaise _dit la jeune fille

- _Bonjour Tania! _répondit l'adulte, _comment vas-tu ?_

- _Très bien et toi ? _demanda-t-elle

- _Bien, bien_

- _Papa, je peux sortir ce soir ? s'il-te-plait_

- _Euh...laisse moi réfléchir...non! _dit Drago catégoriquement

- _Pourquoi ? _demanda Tania outrée

- _Parce que tu...tu es trop jeune _argumenta-t-il

- _Oué, oué...tu laisses sortir Anthony quand il veut avec qui il veut et moi je ne peux même pas, pfff_ dit-elle en partant

-_ Ta fille marque un point _dit Blaise

Drago fusilla du regard.

Pendant ce temps là, Tania monta dans sa chambre, furieuse que son père ne la laisse pas sortir.

- _Je le hais! _dit Tania seule dans sa chambre, allongée sur le lit.

Dans le jardin...

- _Que se passe-t-il Drago, avec Tania ? _demanda Harry

- _Je lui ai juste dit **non** pour sa sortie! _répondit le blond

- _Pourquoi cela ?_

- _Parce qu'elle est trop jeune _répondit Drago agacée

-_ Trop jeune ? ta fille a 17ans mon coeur _dit Harry en encerclant le blond par la taille. _Tu devrais éviter de l'étouffer! _ajouta Harry

- _Moi, je l'étouffe ? _demanda Drago avec son air supérieur, _tu ne t'ai pas regardé! _dit-il en partant

- _Les Malefoy sont sur les nerfs _dit Blaise qui avait observé toute la scène.

- _Je ne te le fais pas _dire répondit Harry en rigolant.

Harry et Blaise se quittèrent après quelques blagues sur Drago. Tania était toujours dans sa chambre tandis que les garçons Anthony et Mickaël jouaient aux jeux vidéos derniers cris (un jeu moldu), pendant que Drago les regardait, Harry monta dans la chmabre de Tania, il frappa avant d'entrer.

- _Tan ça va ? _demanda Harry

- _Moué... _répondit-elle avec une petite mine.

- _Je sais que Papa ne veut pas te laisser sortir mais si tu veux on va au chemin de traverse, acheter tes affaires d'écoles ? _demanda Harry

- _Oui, si tu veux_ dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- _Tu sais, ton père t'aime_ continua Harry

- _Eh ben il a une drôle de façon de me le prouver! _répliqua la jeune fille.

- _Tu connais la protection étouffante des Malefoy quand il s'agit de leur famille _reprit Harry en rigolant

La jeune fille s'approcha de son père et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- _Merci papou, je t'aime_

- _Moi aussi je t'aime _répondit son père. _Bon allez je te laisse, je vais m'occuper de ton petit frère._

Il se leva du lit et sortit

Quelques minutes après son père, Tania descendit dans le salon où ses deux frères et Mickaël jouaient pendant que Drago lisait un magazine.

- _Bouges-toi, je vais gagner! _cria Anthony en poussant Mickaël.

- _Mais biensûre tu rêves, Tony! _répondit Mickaël

-_ Un peu moins de bruit les garçons s'il vous plaît_ dit Drago sans lever le nez de son magazine

Tania s'avança vers son grand-frère et lui dit:

- _Tu ne peux pas convaincre Papa pour que je puisse sortir avec toi ce soir _demanda-t-elle gentillement

- _Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à jouer! _répondit-il séchement

-_ Pffff... _continua Tania,_ espèce d'idiot!_

Elle se jeta dans le canapé à côté de son père.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Drago

- _Je me disais que ce soir, je pourrais sortir avec Anthony et sa bande de potes s'il te plait! _supplia-t-elle

Drago leva le nez de son magazine et regarda sa petite fille, elle avait bien changé, elle n'était plus une enfant, c'était pratiquement une femme!

- _Ok! ok! tu as gagné _répondit le blond,_ mais ton frère gardera les deux yeux sur toi _

- _Quoi ? _fit Anthony

- _Ta soeur sort avec toi et tes amis, tu l'as surveilleras, je compte sur toi! _dit Drago

- _D'accord, d'accord..._fit Anthony agacé

* * *

Ca vous a plu ?

Rewiews please


	3. Besoin de liberté

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mmo0o :** La suite arrive tout de suite

**Zaika : **Sacré famille Malefoy Potter lol

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Besoin de liberté...**

Le soir venu, Anthony et Mickaël n'attendaient plus qu'une seule personne, Tania.

Elle descendit habillée d'un haut à fines bretelles et légèrement decolleté, rouge; d'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et des talons qui la grandissaient un peu, elle s'était maquillée très légérement.

- _Ca y est, tu as fini! _lui dit Anthony énervé que sa soeur prenne tout son temps.

- _Oui_ répondit Tania

- _Pa' on s'en va! _dit Anthony

-_ Oui oui bon amusement _répondit Drago sans ragarder ses enfants partir

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une boîte sorcière très branchée.

Quand les trois adolescents arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit, tous les mecs se retournaient sur Tania, qui semblait être gênée de cette situation.

- _Si tu poses encore les yeux sur ma soeur, je t'éclate, espèce de crétin _dit Anthony à un gars qui regardait un peu trop sa soeur.

Ils s'assirent sur l'un des nombreux canapés qui étaient dans la boîte.

- _Je vais chercher à boire _dit Anthony, _vous voulez quoi ?_

-_ Whisky pur feu _répondit Mickaël

-_ Un jus d'orange pour moi s'il-te-plaît _répondit Tania

- _Pendant ce temps là, nous on va danser _dit Mickaël en prenant la main de la jeune fille, l'emmena au milieu de la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à danser

_Tu es très belle _ajouta-t-il dans l'oreille de Tania.

- _Merci _répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- _Voilà, je vous apporte vos boissons _dit Anthony avec les boissons dans les mains

-_ Merci _répondirent en coeur les deux autres.

- _Bon je vous laisse, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend là-bas _reprit Anthony en désignant le canapé au fond avec, assise dessus, une charmante demoiselle.

Quand Anthony fut parti, Mickaël attrappa Tania par la taille et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être très très collés l'un à l'autre.

- _C'est malsain _dit Tania en le poussant un peu.

- _Pourquoi ? _demanda Mickaël

- _Parce que tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère et je ne veux pas avoir des histoires avec lui_ répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, enlever ta main de ma cuisse ?

Il recula loin d'elle pour lui laisser de l'air tandis que d'autres garçons s'approchaient déjà d'elle.

- _Bats les pattes _cria-t-il, _elle est avec moi!_

-_ C'est gentil mais je crois que je vais rentrer, finalement mon père avait raison _dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- _Non, viens! on va marcher un peu dehors _dit Mickaël en la prenant par la main et l'emmenant dehors.

La nuit était légèrement fraiche, aucun nuage à l'horizon, on pouvait y voir les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel

- _Tu...tu viens souvent ici avec mon frère ? _demanda la jeune fille comme pour débuter la conversation

- _Oui j'aime bien cette boite et ton frère connait tout le monde ici_ répondit Mickaël

Soudain Tania sauta sur Mickaël, le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa fouguesement

- _Je suis désolée _dit la blonde en se reculant et s'enfuyant

- _Attends!_ cria Mickaël, ne t'en vas pas!

La jeune fille stoppa sa course et se retourna lentement

- _C'est malsain, je suis désolée _dit-elle

Il arriva derrière elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Anthony n'est pas obligé de savoir répondit Mickaël

- _Je...je...je ne peux pas _dit Tania en enlevant les mains du jeune homme

-_ Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il avec tristesse

- _C'est personnel _réponda-t-elle séchement

- _Ce n'est pas une réponse, Tania! _dit-il en l'approchant de lui, _tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!_ ajouta-t-elle

- _Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un _dit Tania, à une vitesse comme pour s'en débarasser

- _Toi ? la plus jolie des Malefoy-Potter ? _dit-il avec étonnement, il s'approcha de son oreille et ajouta_ alors je me ferai une joie d'être le premier_

Il la regarda avec un beau sourire et l'embrassa.

Ils allèrent chercher Anthony, qui était très occupé et rentrèrent très vite.

Mickaël dormait chez les Malefoy-Potter ce qui faisait très plaisir à Tania mais il fallait rester discret...

En pleine nuit alors que tout le monde dormait, Mickaël dormait dans la chambre d'Anthony, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tania. Il entra doucement sans faire de bruit et se glissa à côté de sa belle.

- _Tania, Tania..._dit-il doucement au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille

- _Mmmmmm...quoi ? _répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux

- _C'est Mick! _ajouta-t-il

Elle se retourna brusquement

- _Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? tu veux qu'on se fasse griller ? _dit-elle en s'énervant

- _Je voulais juste être avec toi, c'est pas un crime _répondit Mickaël en l'embrassant

- _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire_

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison, Mickaël sauta sur le bouton de la lumière pour l'éteindre et se remit à côté de Tania dans le lit.

Ils s'endormirent profondément.


	4. En cachette

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lisou52:** Drôle ? peut être

**Mixou:** Merci, la suite arrive même si j'ai mis longtemps à la poster

**Lunathelunatique:** L'amour ne tient qu'à un fil je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport mais je voulais la placer

**Blueyeshot3: **Merci

**Dahud:** La tête de Drago ? à ton avis comment il peut réagir, en tant que père...

**Ambre ptite fée Callas:** La suite tout de suite , merci, une fan olala je ne suis pas connue pourtant enfin pas encore...lol

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée de poster aussi tard mais je suis partie en vac's et j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour la fin, je ne voulais pas une fin trop nulle. Et j'ai des autres fics que j'ai commencé, je l'es poste dès que je les ai fini.

**Chapître 3: En cachette...**

Pendant la même nuit, Mickaël fut pris d'une soudaine envie d'embrasser sa nouvelle copine mais les gestes allèrent plus loin, il déshabilla Tania, elle se laissa faire...

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla réveiller Tania, il ouvra tout d'abord les rideaux et vit des habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Un peu paniqué, il regarda vers le lit et vit deux personnes: sa fille et Mickaël. Lorsque les deux adolescents ouvrirent les yeux, ils remarquèrent la présence d'Harry.

- Papa, c'est pas ce que... commença Tania qui fût coupée par son père

- _Je ne veux pas de détails, je veux juste savoir si vous avez pensé à la contraception _demanda Harry

- _Papa, on n'est pas arrivé jusque là _dit Tania

Harry les regarda avec des yeux ronds, il semblait ne pas avoir compris ce que voulait lui dire sa fille.

- _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire _ajouta Tania,_ il ne manque pas quelques vêtements dans la pièce ?_

- _Tania c'est pas le moment! _répondit Harry qui venait de retomber sur terre.

- _Je veux dire par là qui ne s'est rien passé, nous avons encore nos sous-vêtements _continua Tania

Harry sentit comme un poids s'enlever.

- _Il voudrait mieux vous dépêcher pour que ton père ne remarque rien_ dit Harry

- _Oui_ répondirent les deux adolescents.

- _Au pire Mickaël, tu peux dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien à cause d'hier soir et que tu as dormi dans le salon. _

Tania, je m'occupe de Drago ajouta Harry avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent de descendre avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoit de leur petit secret.

Ils essayèrent de s'éviter toute la journée afin de ne pas être surpris en mauvaise posture mais pour Tania la tentation était trop forte.

Alors que Mickaël était dans un des couloirs du Manoir, Tania l'attrapa, l'emmena dans les toilettes et l'embrassa follement.

-_ Ca fait du bien _dit Tania en rigolant

- _Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse surprendre ? _demanda Mickaël

-_ Non, à vrai dire maintenant, je m'en fou un peu! _répondit Tania, ajouta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- _Oh! il y a quelqu'un là dedans _dit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte

- _Oui Kévin, c'est moi _répondit Tania, _deux secondes s'il-te-plaît _

Transplane dans le jardin du côté des arbres dit-elle à son amoureux dans le creux de l'oreille.

- _D'accord_ répondit le jeune homme

Ils s'embrassèrent et Mickaël transplana

- _Voilà, j'ai fini _dit Tania en sortant des toilettes et laissant la place à son petit frère.

- _Quelqu'un transplane _dit Drago à Harry qui étaient dans le jardin

- _Mais non! tu dois te tromper mon coeur _répondit Harry, qui savait pertinamment qui transplanait.

répondit Harry, qui savait pertinamment qui transplanait. 

- _Non, j'en suis sur _continua Drago

Mickaël quand à lui arrivait face à Drago et Harry avec un sourire

- _D'où tu viens toi ? _demanda Drago

- _De la forêt pourquoi ? _répondit le jeune homme

- _Comme ça _ajouta Drago

Mickaël partit pour rejoindre Anthony.

- _Tu deviens complétement parano _dit Harry amusé

- _Non pas du tout, j'en suis sur _répondit Drago vexé

Le soir, lors du diner...

-_ Tu pars ce soir ? _demanda Anthony à son meilleur ami

- _Oui _répondit-il en regardant discrétement Tania

- _On se revoit dans une semaine à la fac de Médicommage de toute façon _ajouta Anthony

- _Oui, oui biensûre _répondit Mickaël complétement ailleurs

Quelques minutes après le diner, dehors...

Tania était assise sur les marches du perron et regardait les étoiles.

- _Ca va aller ? _demanda Mickaël en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

- _J'espère..._ répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas je viendrai te rendre visite à Poudlard _dit Mickaël

- _Tu es sérieux là ?_

- _Bah oui!_

-_ Et comment vas-tu faire pour entrer ? _demanda la jeune fille

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça_ répondit-il avec un sourire

- _Mickaël, il est temps de partir _cria Harry

-_ Bon..._ajouta Mickaël

Je t'aime, n'oublies jamais ça reprit-il à l'oreille de Tania

- _Moi aussi _répondit la jeune fille

Mickaël se leva et partit difficilement.

Quand à Tania, elle ne se retourna même pas, son coeur se serrait de plus en plus et une larme coulait le long de sa joue


	5. Pas sans toi

**Chapitre 4 : Pas sans toi...**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, durant tout ce temps, Tania se comportait différement, elle ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait plus...

Harry qui savait pratiquement tout, mettait tout en oeuvre pour qu'elle change de comportement.

Il savait que passer des semaines sans son "cher et tendre" était difficile...

A la gare de King Cross, devant le train.

-_ Tu n'as rien oublié ? _dit Harry en regardant sa fille

- _Non ne t'inquiètes pas mon Papou! _répondit-elle en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

_Au revoir Papa _ajouta-t-elle de même

- _Et toi Kévin, tu n'as rien oublié ? _demanda Harry

- _Non Papou _répondit le garçon exaspéré par le comportement "papa-poule" d'Harry

- _Bon! Mes enfants, on se revoit à Noël _dit Drago.

- _Oui Papa _répondit Tania et Kévin en montant dans le train qui allait partir.

Tania et Kévin firent un signe de main en guise d'au revoir et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Tania prit place dans un cabine complétement vide, elle n'avait pas envie de parler et de voir ses copines.

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit...

De son côté Kévin s'installa avec ses potes dans une autre cabine.

Quand Tania se réveilla, quelqu'un l'avait recouverte d'une couverture.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit:

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _dit-elle en voyant son petit copain

- _Je t'accompagne jusqu'à Poudlard _répondit Mickaël

_Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais attendre jusqu'à Noël ?_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

Elle se jeta sur lui.

- _J'ai envie de toi _lui dit-elle à l'oreille

- _Non Tania, on ne peut pas _répondit Mickaël

- _Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle déçue.

- _On ne joue pas_

- _Mais je ne joue pas, je suis sincère mon coeur _dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant.

Elle l'embrassa d'abord sur la bouche puis dans le cou, elle commença à enlever la chemise de Mickaël, qui ne servait plus à rien, elle allongea Mickaël sur la banquette, se mit sur lui et commença à embrasser son torse en descendant progressivement.

Leurs vêtements furent vite à terre et ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.


	6. Ne pars pas

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Miss Rogue:** Merci je suis contente qu'elle te plaise cette fic

**Ladyboy:** Je ne dis rien tu le sauras en le lisant lol

**Zaika:** Peut-être ou peut-être pas...

**Ambre ptite fée Callas:** Oulalala merci pour cette grande review, on aurait dit un roman lol, en tout cas merci :) ca me fait très plaisir

**Chapître 5 : Ne pars pas...**

Quand le train arriva à Poudlard, les deux adolescents eurent juste le temps de se rhabiller avant que quelqu'un ne les surprennent

- _Je te laisse là _dit Mickaël

- _Déjà..._répondit Tania déçue

-_ Ecoute mon coeur _commença Mickaël en la prenant sur ses genoux, _je suis déjà super en retard, je dois me rendre à la fac, on se voit dans 1 mois d'accord ?_

- _Oui_ répondit-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Mickaël transplana.

Tania porta tant bien que mal sa valise jusqu'au quai de la Gare.

- _Mademoiselle Malefoy-Potter_ dit une voix derrière elle

- _Oui ?_ répondit-elle

C'était le professeur Mac Gonagall qui venait chercher Tania, pour lui annoncer qu'elle était préfêt en chef et la conduire à ses appartements.

L'autre préfêt en chef, un garçon, un Serpentard qui était le fils de Goyle et Pansy Parkinson ( Nda: Imaginez 5 minutes, le mélange que ça fait lol), un garçon plûtot gentil mais avec de drôles de saute d'humeur.

La rentrée se passa très vite, la répartition aussi.

Tania travaillait à un rythme effréné, elle ne dormait pratiquement plus et était souvent malade durant ce mois qu'elle voulait passer très vite.

Un soir alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, la porte de se chambre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un vint mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

- _Chut! c'est moi _dit Mickaël

Elle alluma la lumière

- _Je pensais que tu viendrais dans la journée _dit Tania

- _Bonjour l'acceuil!_ répondit le jeune homme

- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire _ajouta Tania en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant tendrement

Un long silence s'install, les amoureux étaient affalés sur le lit enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Puis ils s'endormirent tout doucement.

Le lendemain matin, quand Mickaël ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne à côté de lui mais il entendit des bruits venant de la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers celle-ci

- _Tania ? _demanda-t-il

La jeune fille releva le tête du lavabo, elle était blanche comme une morte

- _Eh! ça va ma chérie ? _demanda-t-il inquiet

- _Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas _répondit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette de bain.

- _Ca t'arrive souvent ? _demanda Mickaël

- _Oui, et je sais où tu veux en venir _dit-elle en baissant la tête

- _Et ? tu es enceinte ? _demanda-t-il paniqué!

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, se sentant coupable.

- _Oh non! C'est pas vrai ? _ajouta Mickaël énervé

- _Ne t'énerves pas, je ne suis pas la seule responsable, on doit être deux pour faire un bébé _dit Tania sur le point d'exploser.

- _J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je m'en vais _dit-il soudainement en partant et en claqant la porte

Elle resta là un bon moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours seule. Elle décida de ne pas aller en cours de la journé, elle se sentait mal.

Comment pourrait-elle assumer un bébé toute seule ? Mickaël reviendrait-il ? Que diraient ses parents ?... Toutes ses questions fusaient de toutes parts dans sa tête.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'endormit.

A la fin de la journée, Jamie ( son "colocataire") s'inquiètait pour Tania, monta dans sa chambre et la découvrit endormie.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tania se réveilla:

- _Que fais-tu là ? _dit elle suprise

- _Je m'inquiètais pour toi _répondit Jamie avec un faible sourire, _je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée alors je me suis dis que tu n'allais peut-être pas bien_

- _Merci c'est gentil _dit Tania en le prenant dans ses bras.

- _Si c'est un problème de filles, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler cependant vas voir l'infirmière _ajouta Jamie en sortant de la chambre de la jeune fille

Elle retourna les jours ainsi que les semaines suivantes en cours, sans parler de son "problème" à quelqu'un, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Mickaël, qui lui de son côté se morfonder. Il n'avait pas peur d'élever un enfant, quoi que...

Il avait plutôt peut de la réaction de Drago Malefoy, il le tuerait sans doute.

Au fur et mesure du temps que les semaines passées, le ventre de Tania s'arrondissait et Noël approchait à grand-pas.

Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? La vérité ? elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement! Mais comment débuter cette discussion ?

Son père, Drago, lui en voudrait, qu'allait-il dire ?

Toutes ses questions, elle se les posait souvent, très souvent!

Jamie, lui, avait vu comment Tania se comportait, il avait comprit son secret et il compatissait.

Il lui avait même dis qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui à n'importe quel moment.


	7. Noël et mauvaises nouvelles

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lyly:** Je suis contente que tu aimes bien :)

**Zaika: **Je plainds plus Tania que Jamie

**Tama: **La réaction de Drago arrive bientôt...

**Ambre ptite fée Callas:** Olalala pleins de trucs à dire sur toi , d'abord contente de t'avoir parlé sur msn (perso je pensais que tu étais plus vieille enfin bref...) sinon moi du talent ? euh...je n'en sais rien j'adore tes reviews, c'est ça qui me donne envie d'écrire :) merci petite fée

**Chapître 6 : Noël et mauvaises nouvelles**

Une semaine avant Noël, Tania acheta les cadeaux de Noël pour sa famille en compagnie de Jamie qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Certains élèves déblatairaient des rumeurs sur leurs dos.

Tania était dans sa chambre, elle finissait sa valise...

- _Tu as besoin d'aide ? _demanda Jamie en passant sa tête à la porte de la chambre

- _Peux-tu porter ma valise jusqu'en bas s'il te plaît _répondit Tania un peu gênée.

Avant de prendre la valise, il la regarda et lui dit :

- _Je suis content de te connaître Tania _en la prenant dans ses bras.

- _Moi aussi Jamie _répondit-elle surprise mais contente.

Il descendit la valise jusqu'à la gare (**Nda**: Quel gentil garçon ), lui dit au revoir et elle monta dans le train.

Elle avait décidé de prendre une cabine seule, elle pensai à pleins de choses; la réaction de ses parents quand ils verront qu'elle avait pris 5 kilos et cette nouvelle a annoncé. Elle en était sûre, elle voulait garder ce bébé, SON bébé avec ou sans l'aide de Mickaël. A force de penser, elle s'endormit et se réveilla quand le train arriva en gare de King Cross.

Elle descendit du train avec sa grosse valise et vit au loin ses parents et son petit frère qui lui courruent après.

- _Tania, ça va ? _dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras comme une enfant.

- _Oui merci _répondit la jeune fille

Drago la serra dans ses bras et Tania fit de même avec son petit frère.

- _Kévin n'est pas revenu ?_ demanda Tania alors qu'ils allaient transplaner

- _Non! _répondit séchement Drago, _Monsieur veut passer Noëm à Poudlard avec ses potes!_

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatres. Chez eux, il y avait son grand-frère, Anthony, qui la trouva changé.

Une semaine après, avait lieu, la soirée de Noël. Blaise, Hermione et leurs deux enfants: Mickaël et Lila venaient fêter Noël avec les Malefoy-Potter.

Tania était super enchantée de savoir que le père de son bébé soit à la soirée de Noël, elle avait décidé de dire la vérité, ce soir.

Tout le monde arriva vers 20 heures, Mickaël n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de voir Tania et vice-versa.

Elle mit une robe noire moulante qui laissait apparaître son petit ventre rond.

Elle descendit l'escalier pour faire face à Hermione et Blaise.

- _Oh Tania! Comme tu as changé _dit Hermione avec émerveillement.

- _Merci _sourit la blonde

Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde, même à Mickaël faisant comme si de rien n'était, avant que tout le monde ne s'assoit à table.

- _Alors poulette! toujours pas de copain ? _demanda Lila à Tania

- _Non je n'ai pas trop le temps avec Poudlard _répondit sagement Tania

Ils commencèrent par prendre l'apéritif, puis par manger. Les adultes discutaient sans cesse de sujets sur la socièté tandis qu'Anthony et Mickaël se racontaient leurs exploits amoureux (ou plutôt devrais-je dire sexuel ). Tania pétait un plomb à l'intérieur, elle ne pût se contenir et se leva en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- _Je voudrais dire quelque chose..._

_Cette année, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de formidable...du moins c'est ce que je croyais au début, et ce quelqu'un m'a laissé tomber et vous savez pourquoi ?_

Personne ne répondit, tout le monde se demandait ce qui lui prenait.

Mickaël se leva à son tour.

- _Je pense que tu es fatiguée par ton voyage en train _

- _Il m'a laissé tomber _continua-t-elle en pleurant _parce que je suis...je suis...enceinte_

Après cette annonce, elle courra le plus vite possible qu'elle put jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tout le monde se regarda en se demandant ce qui se passait. Harry avait tout compris, il savait de qui elle parlait.

Il envoya tout le monde se coucher et alla dans la chambre de Tania.

Elle dormait emmitouflée dans une énorme couette et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever cette robe qui lui allait tellement bien.

Il lui caressa les cheveux; elle ressemblait à un ange, elle était le portrait craché de Drago.

Il décida de la veiller, il ne s'endormit pas une seule seconde en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune; sa scolarité, cet amour qu'il partageait avec Drago, un amour incroyable puis la naissance de ses enfants. Sa petite fée, c'était le surnom de Tania étant petite, allait donner naissance à un bébé, elle grandissait tellement vite mais elle resterait toujours sa petite fée.

Le lendemain quand Tania se réveilla, elle sentit un poids lourd sur son ventre, c'était la tête de son papou qui dormait profondément.

Elle le réveilla doucement et ils eurent une conversation d'adulte.

- _Je suis désolée pour hier soir _dit Tania gênée

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça _lui répondit Harry,_ je pense que j'ai compris ton problème _continua-t-il

- _Ah! tu dois savoir qui est le père alors..._

- _Tania, je t'avais prévenu non ? _dit Harry calmement

- _Je sais, je sais...mais tout est allé si vite_

- _Si vite _répéta Harry comme si l'évocation de ses deux mots lui rappelait quelque chose, _avec ton père c'était pareil quand j'attendais Anthony_

- _Ah bon ?_

- _Oui, j'étais jeune, je n'avais que 18 ans et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir fonder une famille tout de suite. Mais l'amour de ton père m'a fait changé d'avis car je l'aimais_

_- Mais toi et Papa c'est différent, vous vous aimez. Mickaël s'est servi de moi, il a couché avec moi et ne veut pas admettre ses responsabilités _répondit la jeune fille peinée, _quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas besoin de lui._

Elle se leva, fit un bisou à son père et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait Drago, il dévisagea sa fille quand elle entra.

_- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ demanda Tania gentillement

-_ Tu t'es faite engrosser par un petit connard _répondit Drago méchamment

Tania sentit les larmes montaient et la colère l'envahir; alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, Mickaël s'interposa:

-_ C'est moi le petit connard _dit le jeune homme en défiant Drago du regard.

Le blond se retourna et sauta sur Mickaël en le plaquant au mur.

- _Comment as-tu pu toucher ma fille ? _demanda Drago en appuyant sur le cou de Mickaël, l'empêchant de respirer.

-_ Papa, laisses le tranquille _dit Tania en pleurant et en paniquant.

Harry qui était restait à l'étage, descendit en quatrième vitesse en entendant des cris et ordonna à Drago de lacher le jeune homme qui suffoquait

- _Ca ne va pas ou quoi ? Drago t'es complétement fou! _dit Harry

- _Tu me le paieras _dit Drago à Mickaël

- _Tu ne te mêles pas de leurs affaires _ajouta Harry, _c'est à eux deux de se débrouiller _continua Harry en emmenant Drago loin des deux adolescents.


	8. Toute seule ou presque

**Chapître 7: Toute seule ou presque**

Tania et Mickaël avaient parlé le lendemain de Noël. Mickaël ne voulait pas de ce bébé, c'était clair mais Tania n'était pas de cette avis, elle élèverai cet enfant avec ou sans son aide. Son père, Drago, ne parlait plus à sa fille.

Tania était de retour à Poudlard, elle avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Jamie et il avait été compréhensif.

Nous étions actuellement en Janvier, Tania avait encore grossi.

Alors qu'elle était en cours de potions (avec Rogue ), elle eût soudainement de violentes contractions, tentant de se retenir de crier, elles devenaient trop fortes.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _cria-t-elle tout d'un coup

Jamie qui était à l'autre bout de la salle se leva et se dirigea vers Tania

- _Asseyez-vous Monsieur Goyle! _dit Rogue sur un ton peu sympathique

- _Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle a des contractions _répondit le jeune homme en s'énervant

Jamie souleva Tania et commença à sortir de la classe

- _Vous aurez une heure de colle si vous sortez de cette salle! _ajouta Rogue irrité

- _Je m'en fou _répondit Jamie en s'en allant et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Tania avait de plus en plus mal. Il la posa sur un lit et l'infirmière lui demanda de sortir mais il refusa.

- _Je crois Mademoiselle que vous allez accoucher _dit l'infirmière Pomfresh.

- _Ce n'est pas possible, je devais accoucher dans quelques mois _répondit Tania à bout de souffle

Elle prit la main de Jamie car elle avait très mal, tant que l'infirmière prépare la pièce pour l'accouchement.

Tania ne quittait pas Jamie des yeux, elle aurait tellement voulu que Mickaël comme lui, qu'aurait-elle fait sans Jamie ?

L'accouchement se passa tant bien que mal, Tania donna naissance à une jolie petite fille qu'elle prénomma Dray, pour rendre un hommage à son père. (**Nda**: je sais, il n'est pas mort mais bon...je voulais donner ce nom là)

Une semaine après la naissance de la petite princesse, l'appartement des préfêts avait été changé en nurserie, Tania s'occupait de sa fille en dehors des heures de cours mais pendant c'était un elfe qui s'en chargeait.

Un soir, alors que Tania était dans le canapé avec Dray dans les bras, son père, Drago, entra.

- _Papa ? _dit Tania avec étonnement

- _Je voulais m'excuser..._commença Drago

Sa fille le regarda pour qu'il continue

-_ Je ne voulais pas t'insulter à Noël, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta scolarité _finit Drago dans un seul souffle

Tania posa sa fille dans son berceau et se jeta dans les bras de son père

- Je ne t'en veux pas! Je t'aime mon papa répondit-elle

Drago se tourna vers la petite et la pris dans ses bras, elle avait comme un air de ressemblance avec lui, les yeux bleus-gris et qualques mêches de cheveux blondes...

**.o0o.**

**Fin**

**.o0o.**

Lachez vos reviews

Vous en pensez quoi de cette fic ?

Sinon bientôt une autre fic, mais pas tout de suite, parce qu'il y a les cours et tout et tout

Mais elle est en cours d'écriture


End file.
